At the mall
by Lilouth33
Summary: Nandini Raichand's perpective at the mall scene in Kabhi Kushe Kabhie Gham.


**At the mall**

_When Nandini and Rah__ul see each other at the mall near the end of the film __Kabhi Kushe Kabhie Gham__. For those who are Indian, be indulgent with me, I hope I did not butcher your Hindi language too much: I have just started learning it on my own._

Mrs Nandini Raichand was in London since little time. Her and her husband Yashvardhan has come because their second son Rohan desired to see them both in London. But Nandini, although happy to come to see her son, was thinking constantly of her first one Rahul. She wondered what he had become and where did he live. The last time she saw him is when he brought his new wife Anjali to the house after their hurried wedding and Yash disowned his son. Rahul has left the house in tears after giving his mother a hug. Since then, Yash always refused to talk about him.

Nandini's mother has always taught her that a husband was like a god and whatever he said or did, he was always right and a wife must never contradict him. But Nandini did not idolize her husband: She saw him for what he was: a loving but flawed man with sometimes too much pride on his high position and his expectations of familial duty. Not that he was a bad husband: In fact he was better than most and she loved him but she saw clearly that he has made a mistake dismissing his son and caused them all much pain. Rohan had been separated from his brother and she has cried every day and hoped in vain that someday she will see Rahul again.

To distract her unhappy thoughts, she walked the mall looking at the vastness, diversity and richness of the shops she saw. When suddenly, a step stopped her. She could recognize it anywhere. That assured step. She turned slowly, too afraid that it will once again prove to be a disappointment for her. The man has her Rahul's form and was accompanied by a woman who was wearing a rose sari and a little boy with a yellow shirt and a dark blue head cap. Her heart began to pound madly as she walked slowly towards that form.

The woman was pulling at the form's cheek. Then another man came to Rahul's form and they started to discuss something. Nandini's heart leaped when she saw that familiar gesture with his finger. The last time he made it was when he came back for Diwali ten years ago and her sixth sense told her that he was arriving. He shook his finger back then to ask her teasingly how she managed to always know when he was arriving.

She arrived right behind Rahul and hesitantly touched his shoulder. He began to turn slowly. He was speechless when he recognized who it was and Nandini too overwhelmed by the reality of seeing her son was too. They stared at each other tears beginning to form in Nandini's eyes. Rahul hesitantly lifted his hands to put them on each side of his mother's face. They now both had tears of joy in their eyes. Rahul put his mother's hands on his face and his own came back to her as they cried of happiness of being reunited. Nandini kissed her son's right hand. Rahul pulled her in his arms and she began murmuring _"Meri beti"_ and he answered equally overwhelmed _"Maa"_.

Then remembering his wife and child, he pointed them and said: _"Maa, meri beti Krish hai." _And Anjali saluted with her hands joined and a tentative smile. Krish was puzzled wondering who was that woman that made his father cry and smile at the time.

Nandini laughed of happiness with her son. She had a grandson! Rahul pulled her in his arms once again but suddenly his body stilled. He slowly let go of his mother's embrace. Nandini, hurt, looked around and saw the explanation of her son's behaviour. His father was approaching. Rahul did not want to talk to him or cause a scene here so he went away. Nandini was now resolved: Whatever the cost, now that she has found her son and his family again, she didn't want to let them go. Yash will have to accept them.

Translation of hindi sentences: 

"Meri beti"= My son

"Maa"= Mum

"Maa, meri beti Krish hai."= "Mum, this is my son Krish."

2


End file.
